headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Kirk Acevedo
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television; Film | roles = | date of birth = November 27th, 1971 | place of birth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Fringe The Walking Dead | first = Fringe: Pilot }} Kirk Acevedo is a television actor. He was born in Brooklyn, New York City, New York on November 27th, 1971. His career in television began in the mid 1990s. In the science fiction genre, Kirk is best known for playing the role of Charlie Francis as well as Charlie Francis from an alternate universe on the FOX Network television series Fringe. He first appeared in the pilot episode of the series and made thirty-four appearances on the show in total. In 2013, Kirk Acevedo played a man named Mitch Dolgen in two episodes from season four of the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. He appeared in episode 4x07, "Dead Weight", and in episode 4x08, "Too Far Gone". In 2015, Kirk Acevedo played Agent Calderon on two episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on ABC. He appeared in "Love in the Time of Hydra", and "One Door Closes". Both episodes were from season two of the show. Kirk Acevedo played a character named Carver in the 2014 movie Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He received seventh billing in the film. More work. More monkeys. Beginning in 2015, Kirk Acevedo was cast in a main role on the TV series 12 Monkeys, which is based on the 1995 feature film of the same name. He played a character named Jos Ramse and was credited in every episode of the show. As an actor 12 Monkeys # 12 Monkeys: Pilot # 12 Monkeys: Mentally Divergent # 12 Monkeys: Cassandra Complex # 12 Monkeys: Atari # 12 Monkeys: The Night Room # 12 Monkeys: The Red Forest # 12 Monkeys: Yesterday # 12 Monkeys: Tomorrow # 12 Monkeys: Divine Move # 12 Monkeys: Shonin # 12 Monkeys: Paradox # 12 Monkeys: Arms of Mine # 12 Monkeys: Year of the Monkey # 12 Monkeys: Primary # 12 Monkeys: One Hundred Years # 12 Monkeys: Emergence # 12 Monkeys: Bodies of Water # 12 Monkeys: Immortal # 12 Monkeys: Meltdown # 12 Monkeys: Lullaby # 12 Monkeys: Hyena # 12 Monkeys: Fatherland # 12 Monkeys: Resurrection # 12 Monkeys: Blood Washed Away # 12 Monkeys: Memory of Tomorrow Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Love in the Time of Hydra # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: One Door Closes Arrow # Arrow: Promises Kept # Arrow: Irreconcilable Differences # Arrow: Divided # Arrow: All for Nothing # Arrow: The Devil's Greatest Trick # Arrow: Doppelganger # Arrow: Brothers in Arms # Arrow: Fundamentals # Arrow: The Dragon # Arrow: Shifting Allegiances # Arrow: Docket No. 11-19-41-73 # Arrow: The Ties That Bind # Arrow: Life Sentence Fringe # Fringe: Pilot # Fringe: The Same Old Story # Fringe: The Ghost Network # Fringe: The Arrival # Fringe: Power Hungry # Fringe: The Cure # Fringe: In Which We Meet Mr. Jones # Fringe: The Equation # Fringe: The Dreamscape # Fringe: Safe # Fringe: Bound # Fringe: The No-Brainer # Fringe: The Transformation # Fringe: Ability # Fringe: Inner Child # Fringe: Unleashed # Fringe: Bad Dreams # Fringe: Midnight # Fringe: The Road Not Taken # Fringe: There's More Than One of Everything # Fringe: A New Day in the Old Town # Fringe: Night of Desirable OAbjects # Fringe: Momentum Deferred # Fringe: Unearthed # Fringe: Over There (Part 1) # Fringe: Over There (Part 2) # Fringe: The Plateau # Fringe: Amber 31422 # Fringe: The Abducted # Fringe: Immortality # Fringe: Bloodline The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Dead Weight # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone Films # Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Other works * Kirk's first credited acting work was playing an hispanic boy in the 1996 movie The Sunshine Boys. * Kirk's first credited television work was playing a character named Mark in the "Stones" episode of Swift Justice in 1996. External Links * * * * References Category:People Category:1971/Births